Celtic Cat
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Quatre has goten use to his life as a prinecess' pet untill a 'special trainer' is called in for him. Not since he was caputred and sold has the feline's world been thrown so as by this new gentle forest-eyed mage, his new master Part of the 'Feline Serie


Ok I feel the need to explain why Quatre is a cheetah in this fic, someone out there will want to know and will read this. The inspiration is in my Aishi-Cc gallery, link in bio, Neko folder sub folder Yaoi, too cute! I also feel cheetah is a good match for Quatre, seeing as he is the most delicate looking of the pilots but is still deadly. The name is simply what I called the fic when I wrote it out and latter started typing it up. After reading the first chapter you should get why, if not I am sorry you are w_aaaaa_y over thinking it. This is the latest part of my Feline Series to be posted; kitty men are just so much fun to write about…I'll shut up now.

**WarNinGs**: Violence, Blood, Suggestive Dialogue, Furries, Magic, Somewhat OOCish, AU

**Aishi Say**

"_Who can say when the roads meet,That love might be,In your heart_."

From Enya's 'Only Time', I love this song, feel free to listen to is while you read this.

**MeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeow**

Tail twitched as furry ears perked and turned towards the heavy door, the feline knew the footsteps of everyone who lived in the castle and his mistress had the arrogant stride down to an art. "Ah hello my pet," Katharine greeted smiling at the blonde feline with pretty eyes.

"Mistress," Quatre responded to the red head's greeting politely, but not as pleased sounding.

"I have called in a special trainer for you, since we both know you are not as obedient as you act," Dark violet eyes regarded the spotted feline, but he did not say a word. "In one hour come to my private hall, don't worry I think you will like him."

"Him?" Quatre questioned frowning, he was not sure if he should worry or not.

Katharine smiling knowingly at the confused feline, "_One_ hour kitten, I mean it now."

"Yes Mistress," Quatre said bowing his head, he knew better than to say no to the temperamental female.

Katharine smiled bringing her scarlet nailed nails together with a click, "That is what I like to hear."

**MeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeow**

Quatre knew the large palace fortress well after a year of walking its smooth stone halls; it was a rather nice place, even if it did feel like a prison. The Bloom were a warrior clan that had been given a noble title and a large mountain kingdom for their part in winning the Great Wars. Lady Katharine Bloom was the clan head at the moment, and very understandably feared for not only the famous Bloom temper but her fire bending skills. She had bought him on a whim and collared him soon after when he had tried to escape, the idea of a trainer scared him but he could not disobey. Walking slowly through the large and open doors he stopped and stared, the princess seated on her throne was speaking with a younger man to her right. The young man was dressed in dark green and black with gold accents, the knot work was typical of the kingdom and that got his attention. Auburn hair was tightly tied back and the ponytail wrapped ending between his shoulder blades, a style he knew was a warrior's style but the billowy sleeves he wore were favored by mages and the elite. '_Who are you?_'

"Ah _there_ you are, come here, don't be shy Quatre," Katharine ordered as she looked up, noticing the feline standing in the doorway staring at the young man she had been talking to. Quatre watched the young man turn and blink at him curiously relaxing a little, he had gentle eyes. "Isn't he pretty? You have a gift with animals, magic or otherwise, and I can't have my pets running off constantly. That collar only works for mages, as you know, not everyone here is one."

Quatre frowned when the young man chuckled as he shook his head clearly amused by what she had just said, he crossed long legs, fingers interlacing around his knee. "That has always been your problem Kath, magic causes as many problems as it fixes," Trowa reminded his sister with the teasing know it all tone only family could get away with.

"Blunt as always," Katharine muttered as she held up a crystal key a red spot in the center, "You have my permission to do what you wish with him. I am sure he will _behave_ for you." She smirked at the feline letting him wonder just what he had in store for him, she knew her brother but the feline did not.

Aqua eyes watched graceful fingers pull the key from scarlet nails feeling nervous, she had to trust this man to give him the key, and he was unsure if that was good or bad. "Understood sister," Trowa assured her ignoring her teasing tone as he slipped the key under a cuff.

"Sister?" Quatre whispered as the young man stood and walked towards him, sibling meant he was gifted too, but not necessarily with fire.

"Come," Trowa ordered absently as he walked past the feline ignoring his shocked expression, there would be time for talking soon enough.

"Try not to break anything!" Katharine called as the blonde followed her brother out; let him try to run now.

**MeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeow**

Quatre knew the circular room he entered by story only; he watched slender fingers trace a pattern on the door before tapping it activating the wards. This room was designed to keep magic in and only a mage could open the door once it was sealed, mages trained in such rooms so misfires would not harm bystanders. "The collar already weakens me," He reminded the mage evenly, not wishing to anger the young man.

Trowa turned form the door to face him, "I know, weakening you is not my intention."

Quatre frowned not sure what he was planning then, "What are your intentions then Master?"

Trowa sighed at the feline, shaking his head at him slowly, "I am not your master so just call me Trowa."

"Why?" Quatre blurted before he realized he had questioned his master, he watched the mage frown at him.

"Not all royalty or mages care for titles, my ranks do not define me," Trowa answered use to others questioning his lack of title.

Quatre blinked at the human confused, "But you are a mage prince? I do not understand, your sister…"

"Is like most of either elite rank and thinks she can do as she pleases," Trowa finished for the feline, it annoyed him to no end.

"Can't she?" Quatre asked unsure, no one questioned those of high rank and got away with it unless they were higher or favored.

Trowa balanced the crystal key absently on the tip of his finger watching it glint, "No."

"Please do not tease me?" Quatre pleaded eyeing the key, even if he could get it he could not get out of this room without killing the human, at least he thought the wards worked that way.

"Tease you?" Trowa asked blinking at him before remembering the key, "You mean this…come here?"

"I would rather not," Quatre protested since it had not been an order he took a step back, the tone had been wrong, too soft.

Trowa shrugged, allowing the key to fall into his palm before closing his fingers over it, "Fine, stay a pet if that is your wish."

Quatre frowned touching his collar, "My wish…you would remove this?" He did not know what to say, the sister would never relinquish her hold so easily so why would the brother?

Trowa turned his dark stare on the feline, "Will you try and harm my sister?"

Quatre looked up into deep dark eyes, "I…I just want…Not if I do nothave to," He answered looking down unsure if the human would believe him.

Trowa nodded watching the fragile looking spotted youth, he was so afraid it made him wonder what Katharine had done after he had been caught, "Good."

Quatre frowned looking up through messy golden bangs, "Why believe me? I have been collared for a reason."

Trowa took the feline's chin gently; lifting his head he meet confused eyes and smiled reassuringly, "Wanting freedom is no crime Quatre, at least not to me." Quatre cringed slightly as the human reached for him relaxing when his touch was light, seeking his full attention nothing more. He could feel the pulse of the spell break as the key was turned and the collar carefully removed, pale eyes blinked as the collar was held up. Non-silted pupils glowed green as the collar evaporated in so much dark green flame, the key going up after it as he absently touched his throat. Trowa smiled at the absent gesture, "I will show you trust, betray me and I will not hesitate to strike you down like any other."

Quatre looked up into rich green not doubting his words for a moment, "I understand."

"Good," Trowa smiled patting the feline's shoulder, "Relax I like animals."

Quatre looked down at the mage's hand feeling something, but nothing threatening, "Wild Magic?"

Trowa smiled as he nodded, pleased with the feline's observation, "A talent unique to me."

"That is why she called for you?" Quatre wondered out loud as he relaxed, he knew what Wild Magic was and it explained why he had released him.

Trowa smirked at the question, "You would find why I came more interesting."

"She's you sister," Quatre countered not sure what he meant, she was the head of his clan he could not disobey her anymore then he could.

"True," Trowa agreed, but she did not control him as well as she liked, "I have crossed swords with your race before but…I have never met one outside of battle."

"You wanted to meet me?" Quatre blinked up at the mage confused and flattered, blushing slightly he bit his lip.

"You wanted to meet a human who was not a threat; we just happened to be what the other was seeking," Trowa smirked at the nervous looking feline, "See I'm so scary once you get to know me."

Quatre couldn't help but smile a little at the human, he really was not that bad at all, "No you aren't…How do you plan on training me?"

"I prefer positive reinforcement," Trowa answered simply, things that liked you did not tend to bite you.

"No collars?" Quatre asked liking the sound of positive anything, though he was not sure what he meant by that exactly.

Trowa sneered slightly at the feline, a little of his nasty streak showing through, "I don't need them."

Quatre frowned as it dawned on him exactly what he meant by that, "Your gifts?"

Trowa nodded, pleased the blonde was catching on, "Very good. So you like to run do you? Good so does Nightrunner."

"What is Nightrunner?" Quatre asked, it sound like a pet but he was unsure what it was exactly, he was a mage after all.

Trowa titled his head at the curious youth, "He would be my mount."

"Oh…" Quatre frowned looking away for a moment, "You would trust me not to run?"

"Should I not?" Trowa challenged calmly, eyeing the feline curiously, he had said he would trust him.

Quatre shook his head, calm sounding or not he did not wish to annoy him, "No…I would not mind learning more for you."

"Good," Trowa responded before turning with a growl as he glared at the door, fingers clenching.

"What is it?" Quatre asked confused by the sudden change in mood as well as the growl, humans did not growl like that.

"Skywise…" Trowa turned to face the feline not explaining what that meant, or what was going on, "Stay here."

"Why?" Quatre frowned not sure what Skywise meant, or if that was a living thing, either way he wanted to know why he was told to stay.

"Challenge has been issued and challenge shall be met," Trowa answered as he walked up to the door.

Quatre frowned as he walked up to the mage still confused, "Who? What is going on?"

Trowa traced another seal tapping it before opening the door, "Mage business, it does not concern you."

"You are going to fight aren't you?" Quatre demanded as he followed the mage out of the room, "Why not Mistress?" She was the acting head of the clan, had she called her brother home to fight for her as well as 'train' him?

"I am the protector and the better mage," Trowa explained dismissively, not turning to the questioning feline.

Quatre frowned not surprised by the answer; he agreed with the last statement, "Can you beat them?" Trowa ignored the feline as he walked into the sunlight raising his arm for a silvery bird to land on, it tilted its head at him. Silted aqua eyes blinked at the bird as he tilted is own head at it, "Pretty."

Trowa smiled at the feline, "Egyptian falcon, very smart and very rare. Hello lovely, don't mind the cat he's harmless." Graceful fingers caressed pale feathers as the falcon nodded, "Good girl. Stay aloft until this is over, there is no need to risk losing feathers." Quatre watched the bird take to the air with a cry before fallowing the mage into an arena clearly designed for fighting.

"So you are Trowa Bloom of the clan Bloom?" A tan man in dark clothes and a simple silver breast plate demanded scoffing.

Trowa crossed his arms frowning at the man in open annoyance, "Yes I am. Does your clan mean so little it goes unnamed, or do you always waste time with _foolish_ questions?"

The tan man snarled, "I am Sh'Kar of the Hi'Trean and you _Beast Caller_ will BURN!"

Quatre jumped back as flaming whips lashed towards them, Trowa sighed lifting two fingers summoning a wall of stone to block them. Aqua gaze flowed a flick of the wrist which caused the stone wall to spilt and shift like a curtain, amazed by the ease in which the very earth headed the mage's commands. "Come now _Hi'Trean_ you can surly do better than that?" Trowa mocked as he flicked long bangs absently. Rock walls crumbled and surged forward meeting fist sized balls of flame head on; smoking ruble fell like rain between the two mages, "Weakling."

Sh'Kar glared, hand blazing with flames that reflected his hate, "BASTARD!"

Quatre hissed as a stream of fire was met with another shield of stone, the heat not entirely blocked unlike the flame. Stone cracked and splintered as it shattered, pieces flying passed him before a distinct sounding crushing sound got his attention. The feline blinked at the man incased in earth up to his chin, blood dripping from his mouth and nose, "Was that necessary?"

Trowa frowned at the question, he had heard it before, "Mages fight to the death, it is our way."

"Did it hurt?" Quatre asked looking away from the bleeding head, he did not know who he had been but blood was still blood.

"No," Trowa answered evenly before looking down at his leg, gesturing the sliver of stone came free spilling his blood to the sand covered ground.

Quatre turned at the smell of fresh blood and the sound of stone hitting sand, eyes growing wide as he ran to the mage's side, "High Ones you're hurt!" The spotted youth tore a sleeve free before tying it around the wound getting a hiss of pain, "Sorry."

"It's alright," Trowa assured him, knelling down before him with a sigh, "Relax will you? I am not dying."

"Maybe not but you are still bleeding," Quatre countered, he knew it had been a lucky shot but it had to hurt terribly.

"It did go all the way through," Trowa commented absently, looking down at his blood soaking into pale blue.

Quatre blinked, he did not know it had gone that deep, "Does it hurt?"

"A little," Trowa admitted closing his eyes; it was not the pain he had to worry about.

Quatre placed his hands on the mage's shoulders, "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'll live," Trowa assured him resting his forehead against a pale blue shoulder with a sigh, "Relax, I have suffered worst for a victory."

"Who are the Hi'Teans?" Quatre asked wishing to change the subject, Mistress had not mentioned them, or at least not by name.

"A fire touched clan who rather dislikes us," Trowa answered simply, the rivalry was nothing complicated to understand.

Quatre pulled the weaken human to him wrapping his arms around him, "Because your clan rules?"

Trowa closed his eyes allowing the feline to do as he wished, "Because they do not."

"Well, well I see you just could not resist bleeding _again_?" Katharine eyed the feline and her brother as she came to a stop, a few of her men with her.

"Yeah," Trowa murmured not really wanting to speak to anyone just then, sighing softly he allowed his body to stop along with his mind.

"Take him already," Katharine muttered to her men, not pleased that her brother was in such a state, again. She watched the feline release her brother before standing, pale blue and white smeared and stained with blood that was not his own. While thankful that blood had not been shed by the feline's claws it still made her sick to see it, "Get cleaned up, I don't want to see his blood on you." Quatre nodded as she stormed off, perfectly happy to obey for a change.

**MeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeow**

A guard frowned at the feline he knew belonged to the royal family, "Shoo you can't…"

"Leave him be," Trowa ordered voice low, clearly in no mood to repeat himself and the guard knew it.

"Sir!" Both humans said fists over their hearts as they straightened, relaxing when Trowa waved a hand dismissively at them.

The other guard turned as his master walked past him, "Sir you should be…"

Trowa turned his dark glare on the two guards, "I _will_ rest in my own room. Come."

"All right," Quatre agreed quickly, falling in beside the prince, "Should you be walking?"

"My leg is just fine, it just hurts a little, always does," Trowa answered, Healers could be like that, they called it a lesson.

Quatre nodded, he could not smell any fresh blood so he let it go, "I am sorry."

"For?" Trowa asked not sure what the feline had done he felt he had to apologize for, but his mind was still a bit slow.

"For not staying," Quatre answered, Mistress would be furious but he had no idea what Trowa would do.

Trowa blinked before shaking his head, "Oh…Never mind." It was not exactly important anymore, and he had really not thought about it since.

Quatre nodded looking down, it was nice knowing disobedience was not met with harsh words, "Trowa may I ask a favor of you?"

"I'm all ears," Trowa assured the feline curious to see what it is he wanted, curiosity all most always won.

"May I be your pet instead?" Quatre asked looking up, he preferred the brother to the sister, and knew he was the only one she would give him to.

Trowa stopped, turned, and just stared at the feline not even trying to control his surprised reaction at the request, "What?"

Quatre looked down at the question, his cheeks a little pink form embarrassment, "Mistress does not really like me and… I know you will not treat me like I am just some talking cat. I…" He trailed off as his chin was raised and he met rich eyes pleading, "I will be a good familiar…Please?"

"Shh," Trowa soothed watching oddly uncatlike eyes close, "I have no need of a servant, however, another partner would be agreeable."

"Partner?" Quatre questioned opening his eyes; mages used created races as tools not treat them as equals.

Trowa nodded, guessing what the feline was thinking, "Yes. Do you want a master?"

Quatre shook his head, he was not a house cat after all, "No but mages…I am sorry, I keep forgetting you are not like most mages."

Trowa smiled at the feline, it took time to get use to his odd ways, "I won't hold it against you, promise."

"Sir?" An older man asked, looking a little nervous as he eyed the feline.

"Oh what now?" Trowa muttered as he turned to face the human, what was it with them today anyway?

"Sir?" The man asked not sure what was going on, but sure he had just interrupted something.

Trowa sighed, mentally praying for the patience he normally had in spades, "Just tell me and go."

"You sister wants you," The man informed him as the prince reached for a doorknob.

"Then she can come to me," Trowa opened the door before turning to Quatre, "Coming?" Quatre glanced at the open door but did not move from where he stood in front of it. "You can go in, I don't mind," Trowa assured him walking up behind him.

Quatre was sure the mage did not but he did, and he could not help it, "I…"

Trowa placed a hand on the feline's shoulder feeling it tense, "Quatre relax it's only me." Quatre bit his lip trying to relax, his kind did not enter a mage's room lightly, it went against everything they were taught. "Oh enough," Trowa muttered shoving the feline through the door way, meeting a pale blue glare with his own even stare, "Do not block doorways, it's rude."

Quatre blinked as he calmed down, remembering the mage who owned this room was not like the ones in stories, "Trowa?"

Trowa sighed at him as he reached behind him closing the door, "I said relax so…why so jumpy."

Quatre looked down, "I would prefer the Mistress does not yell." It was true and he did not want to tell him why he had frozen, he trusted the mage, but he was still a mage.

Trowa chuckled at the thought, "You and me both my friend, dare to dream, but this is my room _not_ hers."

Quatre opened his mouth to say something, only to close it when the door opened and the sister frowned at her brother. "All better?" Katharine asked ignoring the feline, he was clean and so of little interest or concern just then.

Trowa sighed as he slipped off his boots, not in the mood to get in a fight with her just then, "Tried and swore but nothing new."

"Don't remind me," Katharine muttered before turning to the feline, "And just _where_ is his collar?"

"Gone," Trowa answered, he had wondered how long it would take her to notice it was gone, not that long in the end.

"Gone?" Katharine demanded, she knew her brother would remove it sooner or later, but this was ridiculous.

Trowa turned to face his sister, disagreements were nothing new between them, "Yes gone. I do not need one to control him."

Katharine eyed her brother before glancing at the nervous looking spotted youth, "You want him don't you?" Quatre fidgeted under a violet stare before she turned it on her brother not even getting a blink, he found those green eyes more terrifying then well known violet. "And he wants you?"

"You know how selective felines are," Trowa reminded his sister, not the least bit disturbed by the suggestive question, Quatre had requested he take him from his sister and he saw no reason not to.

"True," Katharine allowed, her brother was as good at using logic as he was a sword, "Very well if you want him then enjoy your new pet."

"Don't worry sister I will," Trowa assured her with a smirk, "Now you wanted?"

"Only to see that you were alright oh sharp tongued one, and as always you are," Katharine turned to Quatre. "Feline see he rests, master or not I do outrank him."

Trowa frowned, crossing his arms he narrowed his eyes in mock annoyance, "Nice to see I am trusted by my own blood."

"I _do_ know you brother," Katharine reminded him taking his chin, "And you are almost as much a feline as your new pet. You are also an audacious male and my baby brother."

Trowa chuckled, he had heard her call him a feline many times, and it was not just the eyes, "And you worry too much."

"You worry too little," Katharine countered stroking his cheek, he was all she had left in the world, and she loved him all the more since she had nothing to share that love with.

Trowa smiled taking her hand from his face, "I will stay put, I promise."

"Good," Katharine gently kissed his cheek, "rest well Kitten."

Quatre watched her go, he had never seen her affectionate with anyone before, "It must be nice having kin."

Trowa turned at the comment, he only really had his sister left but it was, "Don't you?"

"I do not remember," Quatre admitted looking down, he wanted to say yes, to know someone besides the forest eyed mage cared what happen to him.

"Remember?" Trowa asked frowning at him, if he had been injured Katharine would have called him sooner.

Quatre sighed as he sat down on the foot of the bed, hands folding in his lap, "Other than being caught and sold I do not remember much." He turned away from the mage, this was why his kind did not trust his kind, "I know it is a spell of some kind." The blonde youth turned when a gentle hand touched his shoulder as the human sat down behind him.

"Was Katharine cruel?" Trowa asked softly, he knew his sister could be harsh, but she was not a bad person really.

"No, only cold," Quatre assured the mage as he laid a clawed hand over the human's, "Not like you, and I do not think it is only because of your gifts."

"Oh?" Trowa asked relived about his sister and curious about the feline's theories, many people had one or more about him.

"I think you would like animals even if you had no gifts at all," Quatre answered, the mage who looked so like his own kind, but was still human, pure human.

Trowa shrugged, he had no way of knowing one way or the other, "Perhaps."

"Trowa you need to rest," Quatre reminded him, he knew why his sister worried so about him. He really did seem to worry about anything but himself.

"I am, aren't I?" Trowa asked tilting his head, he was sitting down and talking was not going to kill him.

"You are but, shouldn't you sleep?" Quatre was not sure how quickly mages could heal on their own, "I mean all that energy and blood."

Trowa smiled leaning closer to the worried feline, he really did seem to worry too much, "I'm fine now Quatre."

Quatre frowned at him confused, "You're weak I can feel it…why?"

"You're a predator Quatre, sensing weakness is simple instinct," Trowa reminded him, fine with the feline knowing he was still drained, he was harmless.

"I'm not a very good one," Quatre protested softly, his feline side may be one but his human side was not.

"A mage fight is for mages alone," Trowa knew he felt some guilt over just standing there but he was no mage, even if his race had been created by them.

Quatre nodded but took little comfort from that simple truth, "Will you sleep if I leave?"

"I trust you Quatre," Trowa assured him looking down at the delicate looking claws resting on his skin, he had no fear of them.

Quatre smiled touched, "I know Trowa, but I am hungry, and you do need to sleep." It meant a lot the mage would trust him asleep and weak, but he still heard the nagging voice of warning, a voice he wanted to silence.

Trowa smiled slipping his hand from under Quatre's, "Go if you need to, I will be here."

"I won't wake you?" Quatre asked not sure how sensitive his powers were, he wanted him to rest and he did not wish to hinder that.

Trowa smiled shaking his head, the feline was almost as bad as his sister, "Cat's are quite."

Quatre smiled at the gentle teasing, he preferred it to the sister's comments, "I will return then."

Trowa smiled as he stretched out folding his arms behind his head, "Take your time, I am not planning on dying in the near future."

Quatre turned smirking as he had seen the mage do, "You had better not, planning to or otherwise."

**MeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeowMeow**

And this is the end…how sad, feel free to read the rest of the Feline Series, all their summaries contain part of the 'Feline Series' in them so they are easy to fine. Hope you enjoyed it. As always review if you liked it, or even if you don't, you really should know which by now the fic is over. Until next time kitty says ja ne.


End file.
